Soul Song
by shelielaff
Summary: The song will bring you together and it will become whole. Your soul itself will become whole. You will have met your soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

'But this didn't feel like magic. It felt a lot older than that. It felt like music.'

-Terry Pratchett – 'Soul Music'

….

Harry knew something was different from the moment he had woken up that morning, he just couldn't put his finger on what exactly what that was.

….

Harry followed Ron down the stairs in to the common room, he felt as though he was walking in a daze, as though a cloud of mist had shrouded everything around him, his head felt quite fuzzy with an annoying buzz that he just couldn't shake. Ron turned round and caught a glimpse of his friend staring off in to space, 'Harry are you alright mate?' Harry stared at the boy in front of him, it took him a moment for him to realise that Ron was speaking to him; 'Mmm,' he shrugged. Ron threw his arms in the air with an exasperated 'See!' Hermione, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, caught the tail end of the exchange, 'What's going on?' she asked, directing the question at her boyfriend, Ron shot a side-long glance at Harry and stage-whispered, 'he's acting more crazy than usual.' The bushy haired girl swatted at his arm and levelled a concerned gaze at Harry, 'Harry are you ok?' she asked, repeating Ron's earlier question, Harry looked at her blankly, 'Harry?' she asked again, concern lacing her tone. He blinked rapidly and, noting the look of concern on the girls face, smiled, 'I'm fine 'Mione, just a little tired, I obviously didn't sleep very well,' he walked past her in to the common room missing the glance that his two friends exchanged behind his back. Ron shrugged and followed Harry, Hermione rolled her eyes and followed already hearing Ron complaining about being late for breakfast.

…

'Mr Potter, once again, will you kindly desist with the drumming.' Harry slowly looked up from where he had been using his wand to drum a rhythm against his leg, 'Sorry Professor.'

…

'You don't think?'

'I don't know, it could be.'

'I thought it was too late for him.'

'No Ron, it's never too late.'

'So do you think…?'

'I don't know, we need to ask him.'

Ron gave a sharp nod of the head and followed Hermione up to the boy's dormitory.

…

Harry was lying on his back on his bed staring absently at the canopy above his head. His knees were drawn up and he was drumming the same tune, over and over again, on them. He had just started to hum along when the door to the dormitory opened slowly and the heads of his two best friends peered around cautiously; ' Alright, mate?' Ron asked as the rest of his body appeared from around the door, slowly followed by that of Hermione. Harry chuckled at the sight, he sat up to get a better look at his friends; 'What's with you guys? You know you can come in, Ron this is your room for Merlin's sake.' Ron smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, 'I know mate, listen, erm.' Ron cleared his throat, 'So right, well, what it is..' Harry raised an eyebrow, watching with rising amusement as his red-headed friend fought to get his words out. Mentally, he began to count down from ten: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 …

'Oh for goodness sake, really Ronald.'

Harry chuckled to himself as Hermione marched in to the room completely unaware of Harry's bet with himself. She sat gracefully at the end of his bed, leaning against the footboard crossing her legs in front of her. Ron came around to the other side and mirrored her position. Harry raised an eyebrow at them (he was getting quite good at that). Hermione took the lead as Harry had expected her to, 'So we've noticed you've been a bit, shall we say, absent and distracted today and were wondering if you wanted to talk about it,' she exchanged a quick glance with Ron and they looked at Harry in anticipation. Harry looked back at them feeling nothing but confusion, 'guys I have no idea what you are talking about.' Hermione's eyes filled with pity, 'come on Harry you can tell us.'

'There is nothing to tell you,' he shrugged, 'honestly it's been another boring, normal day, in fact it would have been hard to distinguish it from any other if it wasn't for this bloody song…' Harry was cut off by a sharp gasp from Hermione, her hand had flown up to cover her mouth and there was a mysterious gleam in her eye. ' 'Mione?' he questioned, she shook her head, a small smile escaping from behind her hand. Harry looked at Ron in askance and was shocked to discover a matching gleam in Ron's eyes and a big, stupid grin on his face. Harry's brow furrowed, he opened his mouth to question his friends when Ron finally found his voice, 'What's the song mate?' Harry groaned and leaned back against his headboard as the loud rock beat bounced around his head once more. He brought his hands up to cover his face and dragged them down in exasperation. 'It's been in my head from the moment I woke up this morning and it's never left. It's so frustrating. I just want to sing it but I can't, it's like the words just don't want to come out, it gets to a certain point in my head then starts again. It just cuts off, it's so bloody frustrating, ugh, it's a great tune as well, but it's like I'm only getting half a song. Do you know what I mean?' Harry looked up at the question and was not prepared for what he saw. Hermione was grinning, tears pouring down her face, her eyes shone with happiness and her hands were clasped to her chest. One look at Ron showed he was not far behind, before Harry could say another word for himself he suddenly found himself with his arms full of Hermione, 'Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you.'

Harry had never been so confused in his life and, considering the life he had led, that took some doing. The confusion was only heightened when Ron stood and gave him a manly slap on the back, 'Mate I'm made up.'

Harry blinked, 'Erm does someone want to tell me what on earth is going on?' Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of one of her hands . 'Oh Harry, it's amazing, you've found your song, I thought you'd missed it, but you've not, you've found it,' Harry's eyebrows rose at Hermione's unusual ramblings, 'Mione I love you but you need to explain to me what exactly it is you are going on about?' In the blink of an eye, as though a switch had been flicked, Hermione was back to her usual studious mode. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Harry , I totally forgot you'd have no idea, it's not something people ever talk about really, it can be a touchy subject, it's not considered polite really in case someone was missed, obviously being brought up by Muggles didn't help the matter.' Whilst Hermione had been talking she had been rummaging around in her ever present school bag, ' Here,' she said removing one of the oldest and dustiest books Harry had ever seen and, being best friends with Hermione meant that he had seen more than his fair share of old, dusty books. Hermione flicked through the pages until she found what she was looking for, 'Here,' she repeated, passing him the tome, 'read this.' She tapped her finger on the page, pointing out the relevant passage. Harry looked at Ron who simply nodded, so Harry read:

 _Soul Song._

 _It is widely known that a soul can sing. Every soul is full of music. The music changes many times throughout life, a sad soul sings a sad song and the song is joyous when the soul is happy._

 _Soul music is beautiful but we are not given the ability to hear it, it can be seen when one looks deep in to our eyes but never heard by anyone. However there is always an exception to every rule; as a wizard or witch reaches their 16_ _th_ _birthday their soul gains a new song, the one song that will be heard. They will be able to hear it for the first time but they will not be the only one, this song is unique, one other can hear it as it is their song too. Each person will hear half of the song, the song will bring you together and it will become whole. Your soul itself will become whole._

 _You will have met your soul mate._


	2. Chapter 2

'Words have always had the power to change the world.'

Terry Pratchett – Soul Music

…..

Harry stared at the words on the page trying to take in what he was being told. He re-read the passage and looked up at his friends, 'Mione this isn't right, it can't be what is happening to me,' Harry shook his head sadly, 'I'm almost 18 and this is definitely the first time I have heard this song.' Hermione smiled and leaned forward, she drew his attention back to the book turning the page as she did,' keep reading.'

 _In exceptional circumstances it is possible that the soul song will not make itself known immediately if it believes the 16 year old witch or wizard is not ready to meet there soul mate. The song will remain hidden until it deems that the wizard or witch emotionally ready to accept their soul mate. Due to this, in rare cases, some people will never hear their song._

Harry looked, wide-eyed at the serious faces of his friends, 'Some people never get one?' Hermione's face took on a sombre tone, she shook her head sadly, 'No, not everyone is destined to find the one that complete them.' Harry hung his head , 'and you thought I was one of those people?' he asked, so softly that Ron and Hermione had to strain to hear him. Hermione decided to be honest, 'We did worry Harry. Honestly, we talked about it a lot and I'm sorry that we did that but, well we just couldn't bring ourselves to talk to you about it with you, just in case…' 'Yeah mate,' Ron interrupted , 'and what with old moldy pants…' before Ron could continue he was stopped with a sharp dig in the ribs from Hermione's elbow, but it was too late. 'Voldemort, what about him?' Hermione sighed and shot Ron a dangerous glare at Ron who merely shrugged in response. 'You see,' Hermione began, 'It was widely believed that Voldemort never had a song, causing what sould he did have, to be destroyed and well, you know the rest'. Harry's eyes widened as he realised the implications of what they were saying, 'You thought I was the same?' Ron decided to answer this time, 'It was the connection mate, we were worried, there was no way to tell what it had done to you.' Harry nodded slowly understanding what they were saying although it did hurt. Hermione reached out to touch his arm gently, 'The pint is, that no matter what we thought it's not true is it.' Harry looked in to the earnest brown eyes in front of him, 'Do we though. I mean how do we know I really havn't just got a song stuck in my head and this time tomorrow it will be gone and forgotten . Once again it was Ron who spoke up, 'Tell me a bit of the song mate.' Harry looked at his friend, 'What?' 'Go on' Ron urged, 'see if I know it, maybe I can help.'

Harry sighed, 'Well it's really rocky, a guy singing it, it's really good I can't stop tapping my foot to it, It's a good beat.' Ron nodded with a smile on his face, 'right ok, but what's it called ? If you don't know tell me some of the words.' Harry opened his mouth as if to reply but no words came out, he frowned; 'they were right there. On the tip of my tongue, but now they've gone.' At this, Ron gave a smug smile, 'Told you, it's your soul song.' With that he sat back and folded his arms across his chest, satisfied he had won this one, 'But..' Harry began but was interrupted by Hermione clearing her throat, he watched her sit a little straighter and grimaced and when he realised Hermione was settling in for lecture mode.

'That's how we know Harry, the rules of the soul song are simple, the first person to hear it will be your soul mate. The first time you sing it will be in their presence and their song with immediately answer with their half, it's sweet really.' Hermione had a dreamy look on her face and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. He couldn't help wondering who his soul-mate was, who had the other half of his song. It literally could be anyone, after fifth year Harry had realised that he was looking at men as much as, if not more than he was looking at women, so it really could be anyone. Where on earth was he going to start?

'Mione how will I even know who it is?'

Hermione's face lit up. 'Well that is actually the easy bit, obviously they are in the castle somewhere… ' 'What?' Harry interrupted, 'how can you possibly know that?' Harry was surprised when it was Ron who answered, 'Easy, the humming and all the bloody drumming, you wouldn't be able to even do that much if you were any further away, the closer you are the more of the song comes through, the longer it goes on the closer you are and when you're close enough one of you will sing and the other will answer.' Harry was shocked at this, 'What if we are in the Great Hall? That would be awful.' Ron leaned over and slapped Harry on the shoulder, 'Mate seriously, have you noticed people randomly bursting in to song all over the castle?' Harry blinked and thought about it, 'Well no.' 'Exactly.' Ron said with a nod as if that was the end of the conversation. Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Harry, what Ron is trying to say is that the very first time it happens only the two of you will hear it.' Harry nodded and then caught up with what Hermione had said, 'The first time?' 'Well yes,' Hermione continued, 'the first time is involuntary so it is just between the two of you but after that you can sing it whenever you want so therefore it will be out loud.'

Harry was relieved when he realised that he wouldn't suddenly burst in to song in front of the whole school, he just really wanted to find his soul mate now, he had already waited too long it seemed. It was typical that after everything he had been through he would be made to wait longer to find true happiness. He realised Ron and Hermione were watching him and waiting for his response, but, before he could utter another word Seamus and Dean burst through the dormitory door laughing loudly about something or other. They caught sight of the three on the bed and with a nod of his head Dean made his way over to his bed, throwing his bag down he began rummaging around as Seamus walked over and slumped down next to Harry, 'Alright?' he asked. The three exchanged a quick glance unsure of what they could say in front of Seamus, Seamus caught the look and rolled his eyes , 'What, ya up to now you three? I thought you're adventures were over now snake face is dust?' Harry looked at Hermione in question, he had figured that the soul song was a taboo subject, just in case someone had not got theirs yet, she merely shrugged leaving the rest up to Harry, it was his decision to make. After a moments thought Harry turned to his Irish friend, 'I can tell you, I don't mind but I'm worried it might upset you.' At this Seamus sat up a bit straighter, concern etched on his face 'Well you have to tell me now,' he asserted eyes darting between the three friends, 'Shay', Ron started in warning, Seamus looked up, 'I can take it what is it?' Harry looked at the sandy – blond next to him and swallowed, he had warned Seamus, he hoped Seamus had got his song or this could get very awkward, 'apparently I have found my soul song.' He said quietly. In an instant Seamus had wrapped a strong arm around Harry's shoulders, 'Mate that's fantastic, an don't you worry about upsetting me, I got mine years ago,' he whispered as though conspiring At the questioning glances he received Seamus merely said, 'here watch this,' he beckoned the three others on the bed to come closer, and in a low voice, as quietly as he could, sang the words, 'With brown cocoa skin and curly black hair.' Then from where he head his head buried in his sketch pad, without any acknowledgment that he had heard or, even a glance in their direction, Dean sang his own words in reply to Seamus, 'It's just the way he looks at me, that gentle loving stare.' Once again Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth as she gave a little squeak, realising what she was being allowed to see. As they watched, Dean became aware of what had just happened and glared at his soul mate from across the dorm, 'For heaven's sake Shay will you stop bloody doing that it's really distracting.' Seamus rolled his eyes and pushed himself up from the bed , 'sorry baby,' he said although he didn't look remotely sorry, he sauntered over to Dean and Harry noticed that Dean eyes never left Seamus, they watched every move the shorter boy made with a sort of reverence that made Harry's heart ache. As Seamus reached the other boy he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, 'I'll make it up to you.' He said silkily, reaching his hand out to grip on to the heavy velvet curtain at his side.

As the curtains were drawn around Dean's bed Harry realised with a start that somewhere in the not too distant future there was a very real possibility that he would be able to have something just like that.

…..

AN – Seamus and Dean's soul song: 'Finally- by Ce Ce Peniston.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes the only thing you could do for people was be there,

Terry Pratchett – Soul Song

…

Harry looked around the Great Hall and sighed. His soul-song was a continuous buzz at the back of his mind, fluctuating in volume depending where he was in the castle. He rested his chin on his hand, it could be anyone in there, and he really had no idea. He cast his eyes down the length of the Gryffindor table to the first years, could it be someone that young and they don't hear their half yet? Is that even possible? He made a mental note to ask Hermione later. It really could be someone younger, or someone his own age, or even someone older. Merlin it could even be a member of staff, Harry glanced at the staff table as a shudder ripped through him.

'You ok mate?' asked Ron, mouth half full of mashed potato.

Harry smiled at his friend and nodded, well used to the red-head's behaviour regarding food, 'Yeah mate, all good.' Ron grinned around his fork and continued on with his meal. Once again left to his own thoughts Harry wondered how he was going to find his soul mate. Somewhere out there was the other half of him; the person who would make his whole, perhaps even fill the void that had been a gaping hole in his chest for as long as he could remember. Harry sighed again; he really needed someone to talk to.

…

Severus Snape was just placing his China tea cup down on the potion stained sideboard when he heard a knock at the door of his rooms. It was well after the evening meal so Severus knew it could only be one of two students appearing at his door, or, indeed maybe even another member of staff. Pulling open the heavy wooden door he raised an inquiring eyebrow at the young man beyond.

…

After the return of Sirius and the unearthing of many truths, he had rekindled his relationship with Remus, one that had ended far too quickly during its early months at Hogwarts because of secrets, lies and deceptions and Harry had been part of the package. First, an uneasy truce had formed between the two, mainly for the benefit of the fragile werewolf, followed by a grudging mutual respect. The relationship had steadily grown in to a deep affection which, safe to say, had taken them all by surprise, none more so than Remus who had gone to great pains to ensure the happiness of both his partner and the boy he now called son.

…

'Harry?' prompted Severus, standing aside to let the boy in. Harry walked in to the rooms that he now knew so well and turned, grinning sheepishly at the man he now considered a parent. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up through his untidy, raven fringe, 'Hey Sev, could do with a chat, I have a lot on my mind.'

Severus nodded stiffly and gestured towards the armchair in front of the room's already blazing fire, Harry settled himself into the well-worn, faded green armchair. 'Tea?' he asked. 'No thanks Sev, is Remus about?' Severus sat down on the sofa across from Harry, leaning back against it; he crossed one long leg over the other and smoothed his robes with the palms of his hands. 'He is just showering, but I shouldn't think he will be much longer, if you like I can leave you to it when he arrives.' Severus spoke softly, his dark eyes never leaving Harry's green ones. Harry pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to his Potion's Master, knowing the insecurities that still plagued the older man regarding their relationship; he reached a tentative hand out and rested in on the older man's shoulder. 'Sev,' he started gently, 'I'm more than happy for you to stay. You're as much a parent to me as Remus is. You're a massively important art of his life and now of mine.' Severus's eyes widened minutely in surprise as Harry continued, 'the only thing is I could never really see me calling you Pop the way I do him.' Severus inhaled sharply and Harry didn't miss the downturn of his gaze. Severus reached up and placed his hand lightly over Harry's, 'It's ok Harry, I understand,' the sadness in his tone evident. Harry crouched down and looked up at the older man, sliding his hand down so that it now rested on the man's elbow, 'No Sev, I'm not sure that you do, it's not that I don't want to, in fact, the way our relationship is at the moment, it would actually be perfect, but 'Pop?' really, it just doesn't work for you does it?'

Once again Severus's eyes grew wide as Harry rambled on, he lifted his hand to the boys elbow to silence him; 'So what you are so eloquently trying to say is that you do see me as a father figure and would happily name me as such if you could find something that fits?'

Harry nodded, releasing his grip on Severus's arms. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked up in to the dark eyes, filled with ill-concealed shock above him. He nodded once more to emphasise his point. 'Does it bother you?' Before the elder of the two could reply, a large oak door to Harry's right was pulled open and Remus entered the room followed by a billowing cloud of steam. He was rubbing vigorously at his head with a towel and missed the presence of his' pup' (his little wolf joke). 'Hey babe I thought you were going to join me?' Harry smirked as the snarly Slytherin before him coloured a very interesting shade of pink, he snorted at Severus's steely glare causing Remus to pull the damp towel from his head. 'Hey pup,' he smiled, not a trace of embarrassment evident as he stretched over with one arm to ruffle Harry's already untidy hair, 'to what do we owe this pleasure?' Harry looked up at Severus with a small, shy smile, 'Well Father and I …' Harry was cut off, mid-sentence, by a soft gasp from Severus and a strangled sob from Remus. Harry's eyes flicked between the two, he waited anxiously between the two, hoping desperately that he had not overstepped the mark.

Remus was the first to recover, he reached down and pulled Harry up in to a bone-crunching hug, wrapping two strong arms round his shoulders he buried his head in to the messy raven locks. Harry brought his hands up to rest on the Defence Professor's shoulder blades. He stood like that before he realised Remus was trembling in his arms, 'Pops,' he said gently, 'Are you ok? Did I do something wrong? Was it too much?' He turned worried eyes to Severus and was surprised to find tear-filled dark eyes meet his own. Remus lifted his head and placed a hand on each of Harry's shoulders, stepping back so that he could take a good look at Harry. After a moment he glanced at Severus, Harry missed whatever passed between the two but suddenly he found himself enveloped in another pair of strong arms. 'Harry,' whispered Severus,' Thank you for accepting me, it will be an honour to be called father by you.'

…

The three had spent an emotional few minutes cementing their new bond as a family. Harry relaxed in the presence of his 'parents' and smiled contentedly. He knew James and Lily would always be his parents and a huge part of his life, but he knew they would be happy that he was as safe and loved as he was right now and would be accepting of the fact that Remus and Severus had well and truly earned the title of 'parents.' He smiled as he watched the two men sink, side by side, on to the sofa before him.

'Harry?'

Harry was brought back in to the room by Severus's voice.

'Yes Father?'

Severus caught his breath at the wave of emotion brought on by that single word. 'Sorry,' he said after a moment, 'that may take a bit of getting used to.' He cleared his throat and Harry pretended not to notice the newly formed tears in his Father's eyes. 'So what brought you here?'

Harry had almost forgotten, in light of everything else, why had brought him here originally. He smiled to himself remembering. He had heeded Hermione's warnings about being careful what he said to people about it. But he knew he didn't have to worry with these two. He knew that, whatever their own experiences with the soul-song, they would be nothing but happy and excited for him. He sat back in the chair and took a breath, 'Apparently I've found my soul-song.'

Experience with telling people meant Harry knew what to expect from his revelation and he was not disappointed, no sooner had he stopped speaking then he once again, found himself surrounded by two sets of strong arms. After a moment they pulled back and returned to their seats, Remus grinning widely and a small smile playing on Severus's lips. Remus was the first to speak, 'So have you met them yet? Who is it? When do we get to meet them?' Harry flopped back in the chair, he lifted a hand and ran it through his hair lazily, 'I wouldn't know where to start,' he said with a sigh, 'that's why I'm here really, for any advice that you can give, how will I know?'

Severus leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped out in front, 'You'll know, it's hard to explain really, but it's ;like a compulsion, you will need to be near the person, to touch them, engage them in conversation, interact, generally just be in their presence. In fact, most times it turns out that if you've known them a while your relationship has always been like that.' Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't think of anyone like that, he didn't even feel that way about Ron and Hermione, it was obviously someone he didn't already know, he couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

'The need will get stronger, it will pull at you until it's all you can think about' Severus continued, 'then suddenly you will find yourself locking eyes with the other half of your soul and the song will just burst out, you won't know it's coming and you can't stop it, you'll hear the reply and you'll know.'

Harry was looking down at his hands so missed the look the passed between his parents, he did not however miss the significance of Severus's words.

He glanced up at the two men, 'You sound as though you are speaking from experience.'

Remus looked at Severus, a question in his amber eyes, after a moment he was answered with a small nod. Harry watched as Remus placed a hand gently on the side of his husband's face and, as the two locked eyes he sang, ' If you're feeling lonely don't,' and, completely taken over by the compulsion to reply to the call of his soul mate, Severus replied, in perfect tune, 'You're the only one I'll ever want.'

….

A/N : Remus and Severus' Soul Song: Brian Adams – 'Please Forgive Me.'


	4. Chapter 4

' _Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here!'_

JK Rowling – Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

…

Ron stood solidly as the girl he loved beat savagely at his chest. He took it; he knew he deserved it, for leaving them, for leaving her. He watched as Harry walked away, giving them a moment alone. His heart ached as he looked at the pain etched on her beautiful face, it was soul destroying to know he had been the cause of it. She looked up, tears staining her deep hazel eyes, clearly desperate to say something and then it happened, the air filled with the glorious sound of Hermione's voice 'You're breaking my heart if you leave me now, don't want to wait forever' Ron watched the hazel eyes widen in shock as she realised what had just happened, but, without missing a beat, the song, that had been raging around in Ron's head for well over a year, came pouring out in response; 'Baby it's all or nothing now, don't want to run and I can't walk out'.

…

Harry pulled back from the Pensive and looked in shock at his best friend, 'Thanks for sharing that mate,' he said quietly, still in awe of what he had seen. Ron merely shrugged seemingly too caught up in the memory to speak for the moment.

Harry had eventually worked up the courage to ask Ron about his song, hoping that if his, often oblivious, friend shared how he had worked it out then it might be easier for him. At first Ron had been unsure of how to tell his story, he hadn't wanted to take away from the importance of it, the feeling of pure 'rightness' he had felt but he did want Harry to know.

Harry had purchased a Pensive for himself after a suggestion from a mind-healer. He needed to be able to free his mind of all the things he had been through whilst not forgetting the things that made him who he was today. Ron had asked to use it and removed the silvery thread as he had done many times before to use the Pensive ready to share his most prized memory with the man who was like a brother to him.

Harry had been so grateful and felt honoured that he had been allowed to see this, 'I don't remember you singing that day,' he paused as though thinking back, ' in fact nothing much seemed to change, it didn't feel any different.'

The red-head ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, 'Mate, Hermione told you, no one else can hear it the first time and plus', he said with another shrug, 'we were so stressed, there was so much going on we didn't even kiss until, well you know.'

Guilt flooded Harry; it was his fault; if it wasn't for him his two best friends would have found each other, found happiness long before they actually did. How could he ever forgive himself? It was as though Ron could read his mind, he wrapped a long arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him in to a hug, 'Mate it's not your fault' he said quietly, 'the decisions we made, we made them, they were ours, we knew what we were doing.' Harry hung his head, 'I know but..' Ron squeezed his shoulders gently 'Harry there is no but, I know I wouldn't change a thing and I know for a fact 'Mione wouldn't, and well it all worked out in the end.' Harry looked up at his friend, wondering when he became so wise, he envied the happiness his two best friends had found with each other. He wanted it for himself so badly, someone who looked at him the way Ron looked at Hermione, like the sun rose and set in his eyes.

…

The Great Hall seemed alive, a continuous buzz filled the air and it crackled with ancient magic. Harry felt his skin tingle with anticipation as he made his way to the Gryffindor table, this could be the day, the day he found the happiness he longed for.

Hermione noticed the change in her friend's demeanour almost immediately. The haunted look he seemed to favour was gone; in its place were bright, wide eyes and an inviting smile. She looked up at him, 'You seem chirpier,' a hint of inquisitiveness in her voice. Harry smiled as he sat down to her left, Ron leaned forward around his girlfriend, toast in mouth, to see what she was talking about, eyes widening at the blinding smile Harry offered him. He nodded in acknowledgement, leant back and continued his mastication, seemingly nonplussed by the changes. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Harry once more as he replied, ' I've decided to have a positive outlook on it, it will happen,' he looked searchingly around the room, 'somewhere in here could be the person that makes me as happy as you make Ron.' Hermione couldn't help but beam at that as tears filled her hazel eyes.

….

'Potter,'

Harry spun on his heels at the sound of the drawling tone. It was a voice he hadn't heard all year, and admittedly, begrudgingly to himself, missed the sound of. He stopped in the corridor waiting for Malfoy to catch up with him, he was aware of hundreds of eyes on them, watching, waiting for something to happen between the pair, a fight or an argument perhaps, but things had been different since the beginning of term, there was too much water under the bridge between them, they had been through too much, seen too much suffering; gone was the old animosity. They had saved each other from certain destruction and Harry had kept Malfoy out of Azkaban. Even so, before now any interaction they had had was a nod of acknowledgement perhaps even the flicker of a smile as they passed one another in the hallways. Harry was unsure of Malfoy's intentions and tensed, hand flickering towards his wand, but he held steady as the Slytherin closed the distance between them.

When he reached him the blond looked down, stormy grey eyes, peering through a loose, ice-blond fringe as green eyes bore up at him. Harry swallowed, he could get lost in those eyes, they seemed to move before him, swirling between colours of steel and silver, why had he never noticed that before?

Malfoy cleared his throat as the Gryffindor continued to stare in to his eyes. Harry shook himself, feeling a heat rise on his cheeks. 'Malfoy?' he said, a question in his tone. Long, pale fingers lifted to sift through blond hair, Harry followed it with his eyes as it fell back on to the pale face. Malfoy looked around; 'can we go somewhere to talk?' Harry then took a moment to glance around, they had gathered quite a crowd, people watching in awe as the ice price had approached the golden boy, they were obviously expecting a fight. Harry rolled his eyes, 'come on' he said, walking in the direction of the staircase, he didn't look around but he could sense that Malfoy was following him, he kept walking, wondering where to go, wondering what it was Malfoy wanted to talk about. He knew they couldn't go to the Room of Requirement that would be disastrous so he turned left abruptly, instead of walking up the stairs he took the smaller set leading down to the basement; he wondered, with a chuckle, if Malfoy knew exactly how close they were to the Hufflepuff common room. He came to a halt in front of a large paining of a bowl of fruit and turned to see if Malfoy was still there. The man in question raised an inquiring eyebrow but remained silent as Harry leaned forward to tickle the pear.

…

Harry loved coming to the kitchens, it was his escape, the warm comfort it brought reminded him of the Weasley's kitchen, somewhere he felt safe and secure. He began to walk over to the table when there was a loud pop and Kreacher appeared before him. 'What can Kreacher do for Master?' the elf asked, bowing so low his long nose scraped the floor.

'Erm,' he turned to Malfoy, 'Do you want a drink?'

Malfoy nodded and directed his answer to the elf, 'A vanilla Earl Grey if possible.'

'Anything for Master Malfoy of the noble house of Black,' came the reply along with another deep bow., 'and for Master Harry?'

''Just a Pumpkin Juice please.'

'Very well,' the elf scurried away and Harry turned to Malfoy, 'Shall we sit?'

Malfoy nodded and followed Harry to the nearest table which Harry knew to be directly under the Ravenclaw table, nice, neutral territory. He watched Malfoy for a while wondering whether he would speak. Kreacher arrived with their drinks and left with a pop.

'Figures you have your own personal elf at school.'

Harry wanted to retort but noticed that Malfoy's comment had none of its usual bite, 'he likes it,' he replied with a shrug.

'Listen Potter,' Malfoy began, he was running his fingers nervously around the side of his tea-cup, not quite looking at Harry, 'I just wanted to well, I just wanted to apologise, for everything, you know.'

Without knowing why Harry reached out and placed a hand on Malfoy's shoulder, Malfoy finally looked up at the contact and Harry's world stopped turning. A haze fell over everything but Malfoy and his features came in to sharp contrast, Harry could hear his heart beat in his ears as he watched the man opposite open his mouth:

'I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice'

Harry's eyes widened as he listened, he knew every word, was expecting every line, without even realising what he was doing he sang back,

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know.

Harry had found him, Draco Malfoy was his soul mate, his eyes locked on steely grey but before he could speak Malfoy got up from his chair, turned and ran. He didn't look back once.

….

Ron and Hermione's song – All or Nothing –Cher

Harry and Draco's – To be Loved – Papa Roach


	5. Chapter 5

Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent.

Victor Hugo  
-

Severus raised his head as the pounding at his door began. As he stood it became louder and more frantic. He placed his book on the ornate side table and made his way over to the door, even in that instance the pounding stopped and there was one final, resounding thud against the solid oak.

…

Draco slumped bodily against the door, he felt worn and destroyed. He desperately needed to speak to his godfather. He was about to turn and walk away when the door he was leaning on was pulled open, the shift made him stumble; falling at the feet of the man he sought. He looked up and met dark eyes that were burning with curiosity. He scrambled to his feet, 'Sev, I … Can I come in?'

The potion's master merely raised an eyebrow and stood to one side to allow the young man access. 'Is Professor Lupin about?' Severus, once again walked across the room and sat himself on one of the two armchairs that were before the fire, he straightened his robes across his knee before speaking, 'Remus is currently in meetings, is it him with whom you wish to speak?'

Draco shook his head and sank in to the arm chair opposite his godfather, all of the etiquette of his upbringing left him as he bodily deflated, as though he no longer had the strength to hold himself upright. He buried his head in his hands as silent tears began to fall. He had never been more grateful to have Severus so close at hand, the man had not seen him cry since he was a child but he just couldn't help himself.

'Sev...I.'

Severus steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on the arm of the chair, his fingertips meeting at his chin, but still he did not speak knowing that Draco would in his own time. He was concerned when he realised his godson was crying but knew not to push the young man before him. Draco swallowed and sat up a little straighter in an effort to compose himself, 'Can I ask a personal question?'

Severus inclined his head after a moments thought, 'You may ask but that does not guarantee an answer, that all depends on what it is you ask?'

Draco nodded in return, 'Is Remus, is he your Soulmate?'

The Potion's master regarded the younger man for a moment or two before deciding to answer.

'Ordinarily I would refuse to answer such an impertinent question, however, I know you and I know that you wouldn't ask it unless knowing the answer would help you in some way. So in that case, and, with the assurance of your secrecy,' Draco nodded.' 'Yes, Professor Lupin is indeed my Soulmate. Now it is my turn to ask a question. Why do you ask?'

The blond carded his hands through his hair with a sigh, 'I found my soul song.' The hurt and desperation evident in the younger man's tone momentarily confused Severus, surely this was a happy occasion? He looked over at his young charge and voiced this thougth; 'My apologies Draco but I always assumed that this was a happy event.'

The younger of the two glanced up, eyes suddenly filled with cold defiance; 'Who says I deserve to be happy?' before Severus could answer Draco continued; 'After everything I've done all the people I've hurt..' The tears were flowing freely now, 'Once I turned 16 and didn't hear my song I knew I was destined to be without one, good. I thought, the person meant for me would have to have a rotten soul to deserve to be lumbered with me, so either way it would be a life of misery, a life alone or a life with someone so rotten that the deserved me..' The older man's voice broke through the monologue before it could continue, 'Do you think that of me Draco?'

The blond head shot up in response; 'what, no of course not, you deserve every happiness, the life and family you have now could not go to a more deserving person.'

'So what is the difference between you and I? Why do I deserve the happiness that you do not? I too have a mark on my arm, I too have done unspeakable things.'

Draco looked at his godfather, 'You were working for the light, you always were, ..

'Yes but I took the mark voluntarily, you did not.'

'You were brave enough to go to Dumbledore and put things right, even when he offered me help to my face I couldn't.'

'You saved Harry's life, ultimately ending the war and defeating Voldemort. Why did you do that?'

Draco dropped his head in to his hands once more, 'I couldn't let it go on, I knew it was him that day, he had to go he had to end it.'

Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

'But that means nothing Sev, don't you see? The things I did…'

'The things you were made to do. Listen Draco, you were young, forced to believe the ideals of disillusioned parents, held down and forced to take a mark you never wanted, saved the icon of the light side, if anyone deserves a bit of happiness then it is surely you.' Severus watched as the boy began to shake his head, 'No Draco, don't say no, if I can find and have what I have with Remus you should be allowed, if I may speak frankly, there is nothing quite like it.'

The young man finally looked at the older man before him, he straighter himself up and quickly wiped his hands across his cheeks, he was only betrayed by his red-rimmed eyes and the blond hair that was standing on end from having hands carded through it. ' Do you really think so?'

The older of the two nodded, 'I believe it with all my heart. Now we just have to find out who has yours?'

At this the grey eyes filled with fear and Severus just made out the whispered words 'what have I done?'

…


	6. Chapter 6

Harry hadn't moved from the spot in the kitchens. He couldn't bring himself to. The world faded to a blur around him as he tried to process what had just happened. For a split second he had held his whole world, the prospect of love and a family of his very own had been his for the taking. Then Draco Malfoy had taken it all away. Harry knew he was messed up, he knew he shouldn't be allowed to be happy. Nothing had ever worked out for him, why should this be any different? With a sigh he pushed back from the table and stood up, the chair scraping across the stone floor as he did so, time to move on with his life, there were probably hundreds of witches and wizards living quite happily without their soul mates, he had defeated Voldemort, he could do this, with one more resigned sigh he pushed open the portrait and exited the kitchen.

…

Harry heard the sounds of running footsteps approaching and stilled his hand on the portrait as he pushed it to close. He heard panting behind him and then a breathless, 'Potter you're still here,' Harry froze at the sound of the aristocratic tones behind him, his shoulders sagged; 'What do you want Malfoy? . 'I… ' Draco started, pausing to get his breath, he was panting hard, clearly he had run through the castle to get to the kitchens. Harry spoke before Draco could continue. 'I'm leaving now if you wanted to go back in for more tea,' he said, in short, clipped tomes before turning sharply readying himself to walk away. He stopped once more when he felt a strong grip on his elbow, he spun round. 'What, what could you possibly have to say to me? You couldn't find anything to say an hour ago when it truly mattered, an hour is a long time for someone to sit there and realise that they clearly don't deserve love and happiness, thanks Malfoy, thanks for making that oh so clear to me, Harry Potter, the boy who can't be loved.' Harry pulled his arm away and ran away as fast as he could leaving Draco staring after him, mouth open in shock. He had well and truly messed up.

…

'You did what? Draco I can't believe you, why can't you let yourself be happy?' Pansy sat heavily down on the green, high- backed sofa next to Draco.

He had eventually made his way back to the common room, seeking the solace of his two best friends. Luckily they had both been there, ensconced together in a dark corner. It was clear to them immediately that there was something wrong with him, Pansy had leapt up and wrapped her arms around him, he couldn't help it, there in her embrace he let his icy exterior slip for the second time that day and he cried, he cried for himself and he cried for Harry. Because of him Harry thought he couldn't be loved, that he didn't have a chance at happiness. What could he even do about it? He had sat down heavily and told them the whole sorry tale, this is what had prompted Pansy's outburst.

'Babe lay off, can't you see he's distraught.' Pansy looked up in to the dark eyes of her boyfriend and then again at her best friend, 'I'm sorry Dray, I just can't believe you did that, I can't bear the thought of you not having what we have.' Draco's head snapped up, 'You mean?.' He glanced form one to the other as Blaise nodded in response. The tall Italian came to sit down on Draco's other side, it was hard don't get me wrong,' he glanced behind Draco's head and offered his girlfriend a small smile, she nodded and he continued. 'Pansy was a bit like you, didn't think she deserved it, there were tears and promises and each day is a new challenge, but we have each other, we won't give up. That's why I know you shouldn't.' He wrapped his arm around the blond's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. 'You can do this mate, the song is the key.' At this Draco raised an eyebrow, 'It's true,; Pansy spoke up causing Draco to turn and face her, 'the song represents your relationship, take ours… ' here she stopped and glanced nervously at Blaise, after a second he nodded and she continued, 'before Blaise even knew it was me the song told him it was someone who would need convincing, that it would be hard work.' 'and Pansy knew that I'd ground her , keep her safe and secure, and, quite literally someone who had been neutral in the war although we didn't spot that until afterwards' he glanced at Pansy and began to sing, he rich tones filling the air;

 _I live here on my knees_

 _As I try to make you see_

 _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

Her response came instantly:

 _But you're neither friend nor foe_

 _Though I can't seem to let you go._

 _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

Draco closed his eyes as their voiced washed over him. He ran the words of his, now fully formed song, through his mind. He could do this, he had to do this.

Draco's eyes snapped open, that's it he said, ' I know what to do,' with that he stood and strode out of the common room followed by the wide eyes of his two best friends.

…

Harry rested his chin on his hand and pushed his eggs around his plate. He had fought not to come to breakfast, pretty sure he was in no mood to face people but Hermione had insisted and in the end he had relented, anything for a peaceful life.

He was lost in thought and didn't notice the hush that fell across The Great Hall until Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs, his head snapped up ready to snap as his bushy haired friend; 'What the?' he was cut short as he saw the reason for the silence (and his sore ribs), his mouth went dry as he took in the sight before him. Draco Malfoy was stood at the bottom of the Gryffindor table staring right at him, and not only that but he looked drop dead gorgeous, his blond hair was pointed in to one sharp Mohawk across his head, he was wearing jeans so tight they looked painted on and a tight black vest full of rips, offering occasional glimpses of milky white skin beneath, and, od dear Merlin, was he wearing eyeliner? Harry swallowed hard and watched as Draco twitched nervously, the blond began to speak; 'Pot … I mean Harry, you do deserve it you know, to be loved, of course you do, I am … I'm an idiot, how could you ever forgive me? I mean I thought it was me that didn't deserve it, I thought it was a punishment for you to end up with me, who the hell would want me? But well after a good talking to,' here he risked a glance at the staff table where two professors watched with more of a vested interest than the others, one was grinning ear to ear and the other, well the other was Snape! Draco turned back to Harry, ' So I realised that I do deserve happiness and so do you so ….

' _Listen up, turn it up and rock it out_

 _party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout_

 _this is real, as real as it gets_

 _I came to get down to get some fucking respect_

 _taking it back to hardcore level_

 _you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal_

 _taking it back to hardcore level_

 _you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal.'_

The whole school had let out a collective gasp as Draco had begun to sing. Their eyes had not left him as he began to move down the Gryffindor table coming to a stop behind Harry. Harry had turned fully on his seat to completely take in what he was seeing, he could hear mutters and gasps around him but didn't care, his eyes were all for Draco the man was gorgeous and was rocking out hard, all for him. As Draco came to an end Harry felt the tug of the compulsion to reply, he stood and stepped towards Draco reaching his hand out to wipe a stray tear from the Slytherin's cheek and ignoring the shocked gasps and questions he sang his reply:

' _Whoa I'll never give in_

 _Whoa I'll never give up_

 _Whoa I'll never give in_

 _And I just wanna be, wanna be loved.'_

Draco swallowed, and reached up to take Harry's hand, 'I know,' turning the hand so that he could press a kiss to it. ' I listened to the song I heard you, I did this to show you I had heard, the song told me I would have to make you sit up and pay attention, especially after what I did. I'm so sorry Harry, I thought it was some sick joke.' Harry closed his eyes and felt tears begin to form, he could have this, he could be happy. He smiled slowly realising that it was his, it was finally here. He moved his hand so that it rested on the back of Draco's head, he threaded his hands in to the fine blond hair and pulled Draco forward in to a fierce, burning kiss. The hall erupted in to wolf whistles and cat-calls as he melted in to the kiss. Harry vaguely heard McGonagoll trying to restore some form of order as he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Draco's, 'We can really do this can't we.' Draco nodded a small smile ghosting his lips, 'We can, as the song says, you'll never give up'. Harry smirked and dropped his hand to hold Draco's, 'You're damn right I won't, now come on', he said, 'let's go someone more private; I want to discuss the next lines of the song.'

The end.

Pansy and Blaise : Gravity by Sara Bareilles


End file.
